


Just Lean On Me

by ghyx



Series: tumblr requests [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Requests, the shortest thing you'll ever read lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghyx/pseuds/ghyx
Summary: request:  hiiiiii can I please have “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.” with bbomb please? thank youuu :))))summary: Waking up with B Bomb.





	Just Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rough and unedited and pretty short, but it's cute and fluffy!
> 
> If you wanna request or just talk to me this is my tumblr!

When you wake up the first thing you notice is the sun. It makes your sleep filled eyes sting, It’s warming your body as it shines on you from through the curtains, and it lights up the room with a soft golden glow. The next thing you notice is the warm body underneath your own. You turn your head and look up at your boyfriend, Minhyuk. He’s smiling back you as he reaches up and pushes your hair out of your eyes. He looks beautiful in the morning sun, with sleepy eyes, and ruffled hair.

“Morning.” You say, your voice strained from having just woken up.

“Good morning.” He kisses your temple.

“How long have you been awake?” You ask, rolling over and stretching.

“Maybe like fifteen minutes,” Minhyuk says, stealing his arm out from under you stretching as he sits up, turning to look back at you. “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I’m sorry.” You say pouting. “Next time just move me, I’m sure I won’t wake up.” You feel bad for having kept him there for that long just because you slept in. And that you might have hurt his arm. You move forward after sitting up and grab the arm you had been asleep on and begin to lightly massage it. Minhyuk chuckles, leans forward, and kisses your temple.

“It’s okay babe. I don’t mind. You looked so peaceful.” He grins as he watches you massage his arm. “And thank you.”

“No problem.” You chuckle when he pulls back.

“What do you want for breakfast.”

“Pancakes. But I’m cooking because I kept you in bed.” You say sternly as you get to your feet. Minhyuk looks you over with a thoughtful expression.

“First one in the kitchen gets to cook!” He yells as he starts running ahead of you.

“That’s cheating, Lee Minhyuk. You big fat cheater!” You shout running after him. In the end, you let him make you pancakes promising yourself you’ll get up extra early tomorrow and give him a nice surprise for being such a sweet boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give me your thoughts or give me a kudos if you didn't hate this! Thanks :)  
> If like me and you are able please consider buying me a coffee to support my writing!


End file.
